reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Explosive Rifle
The Explosive Rifle is a powerful, experimental, single-shot rifle featured in the DLC pack Liars and Cheats for Red Dead Redemption. The weapon really lives up to its name as one could say that it is the Wild Western version of a grenade launcher. Acquisition Single Player The Explosive Rifle can be purchased from the gunsmith in Blackwater once the player has purchased and downloaded the Liars and Cheats downloadable content. However, it is advised that you start saving up your loose cash because the weapon costs $10,000 ($5,000 with honor level "Peacemaker"), making it the most expensive weapon in the game. It also comes with a series of challenges to complete that will also earn you the achievement 'Master Exploder'. When you complete these challenges, all gunsmith stores throughout the land will sell you ammunition for your Explosive Rifle at half price. Multiplayer In Free Roam, the Explosive Rifle is earned after completing any of the new Gang Hideouts with the highest score. It can then be picked up from weapons crates. There are no additional ammo pickups for the Explosive Rifle though, and if a player holding an Explosive Rifle dies in Free Roam, then the weapon is lost. Characteristics The Explosive Rifle is not like any other type of rifle found in the game. However, its design does bear some similarities to a cross between a Bolt Action Rifle and a Buffalo Rifle, and is similar to the real-world Mauser Model 1918 Anti-Tank Rifle. It uses a special type of ammo called Explosive Rounds, which are only sold at gunsmiths, not general stores. These rounds when fired, travel just as quickly as bullets, and detonate directly on impact with a target. A direct hit with the rifle causes an enemy to explode in a shower of blood and body parts, while a direct hit to an animal such as a horse causes the animal to burst into a spectacular display of red mist and guts. An indirect hit, in which an enemy is caught in the blast area, kills an enemy and sends them flying much like Dynamite. The force of the blast can even knock down nearby enemies outside of the "kill zone" in the process. Unfortunately, the weapon comes with limited ammunition. The maximum limit on ammo is 30 rounds, no more, even with the bandolier. The Explosive Rifle also has a rather slow rate of fire considering it can only fire one round at a time before being reloaded, much like the Buffalo Rifle. Trivia *Be sure to watch your fire, the rifle has a high rate of splash damage that can kill you in as little as 2 shots. *The weapon is based upon the WW1 German Mauser-T Gewehr 13.2mm Anti-Tank Rifle *The T-Gewehr was made in 1918, so if the rifle is truly a T-Gewehr, it would by anachronistic. *The original T-Gewehr had a giant barrel and pistol grip, so the rifle in the game may in fact be a "sawn-off" *Unless you're using Dead-Eye, you cannot automatically lock on to enemies with this weapon. *In multiplayer, the only way to obtain more ammo is by being the high scorer on a new Gang Hideout. *In multiplayer, if you change sessions the weapon is removed from your inventory. *In multiplayer, when you die, the weapon will be removed from your inventory. *In Free Roam, the weapon does NOT drop upon death. *In multiplayer, if you access the outfitter while you have the Explosive Rifle in your inventory, it will be removed. *The rifle appears to be a Mauser G98 type weapon, which would fit with speculation that the weapon might be a period service rifle firing rifle grenades. Rifle grenades were used by various european armies during World War 1 and given that the game features other weapons used in that war, this makes sense. *It appears in the "Sniper Weapon" slot. *The weapon's multiplayer challenge, Master Exploder, may be a reference to the Tenacious D song of the same name, which appeared in their movie, The Pick of Destiny. Gallery Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Rifles Category:Redemption DLC